Sonrisa de Juventud
by Mrs. Thanduil
Summary: Entonces recordó la sonrisa que solía llevar en el rostro cuando era joven, y se preguntó qué habría cambiado.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con "El Señor de los Anillos" le pertenece a Tolkien, no son míos ni gano nada por este fanfic.

**Aviso:** "Este fic participa en el Reto #08: "La frase de la inspiración" del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet"

**Nota:** La frase escogida fue: "Recordó la sonrisa que solía llevar en el rostro cuando era joven, y se preguntó qué habría cambiado."

* * *

Era la segunda vez que despedía a su hijo en un tiempo tan corto. Y esta vez lo enviaba a un futuro más incierto que el de mensajero. Por un momento Thranduil se enfureció con Elrond, por decidir que Legolas representaría a los elfos, pero no podía culparlo, solo podía esperar lo mejor y preparar a su gente para lo que venía.

Una vez Legolas hubo partido, Thranduil llamó a una sesión con sus generales y consejeros; las noticias que tenía que compartir no serían fáciles, pero debía hacerlo. El día dio paso a la noche y Thranduil se retiró a sus aposentos temprano, no estaba de humor como para celebración alguna.

Ya en su recamara, se detuvo frente al espejo, fijando su aguda mirada en la imagen que este le devolvía; a pesar de su juventud eterna podría jurar que en ese momento podía ver sus años marcados en su rostro. Entonces recordó la sonrisa que solía llevar en el rostro cuando era joven, y se preguntó qué habría cambiado.

Y la respuesta le vino a la mente rápidamente, el momento en que Elu pidió el Silmaril a cambio de la mano de Lúthien.

Durante su juventud en Doriath, la risa se le daba fácilmente y no sentía preocupación alguna; aún cuando Melkor estaba libre, se sentía intocable dentro de la seguridad de Doriath; hasta ese día en que Elu pidió el Silmaril. Thranduil no había necesitado que su padre le dijera nada, el comprendió que los días de juventud se estaban acabando.

Poco tiempo después de que Beren y Lúthien lograsen su cometido, la guerra llegó a Doriath; gracias al collar que Elu había comisionado a los enanos, solo para que acabase con su rey muerto. Melian se había marchado después y Doriath había quedado desprotegido. Dior había sido un buen rey, pero al final la maldición que pesaba sobre el Silmaril había alcanzado a Doriath en la forma de los hijos de Fëanor.

Y cuando Doriath quedó en ruinas, su padre había guiado a los supervivientes lejos de ahí y se unieron con los elfos de Círdan. Pero Thranduil nunca había olvidado el dolor del hogar perdido, los amigos muertos y la sonrisa de juventud que él creía seria eterna; y aunque tuviesen un nuevo hogar, no podía compararse con aquel que habían dejado atrás y que ya no era más que una ruina, gracias a los enanos y los hijos de Fëanor.

No faltó mucho para que tuvieran que partir de nuevo, su padre había deseado buscar un lugar lejano para comenzar de nuevo; y lo encontraron en el Bosque Verde junto a los elfos Silvanos que vivían ahí. Fue entonces cuando su padre tomó una corona, volviéndolo príncipe y se dispusieron a construir un nuevo hogar, un eco de Doriath. Y por un tiempo Thranduil recordó como la sonrisa de juventud, ese corto tiempo de paz en el Bosque Verde fue como un sueño.

Pero entonces, también ese sueño se vino abajo con la Batalla de la Última Alianza. Había perdido a su padre y gran parte de su gente aquel fatídico día; tener que ver los cuerpos de quienes habían sido amigos, compañeros y hermanos en armas yaciendo inmóviles había sido un golpe muy duro. Y el título de príncipe dio paso al de Rey; Thranduil estaba seguro que cualquier eco de su juventud había muerto en el momento en que la corona tocó su cabeza.

Solo su esposa y su hijo eran capaces de hacerlo sonreír y que la sonrisa le alcanzara los ojos, solo su hijo en toda su inocencia podía hacer que sus risas se escucharan de cuando en cuando, especialmente aquellos días que Legolas hacía de las suyas. Pero su corazón nunca estuvo libre por completo de la sombra de Mordor, pues sabía que Sauron regresaría una vez más. Que alzaría su mano de nuevo y la Tierra Media sufriría su furia.

Había visto el Bosque Verde ser infestado y obscurecerse poco a poco; supo bien del nombre que le daban ahora: El Bosque Negro, y eso le pesaba a Thranduil, el tener que retraerse a cuevas para proteger a los suyos había sido lo más lógico. Habían abandonado la mayor parte del bosque y lo que alguna vez fuera la morada de su padre, ahora se encontraban en el norte y bajo tierra. Y ahora el Anillo Único había sido encontrado y debía ser destruido a toda costa, esa era la única forma en que la Tierra Media estaría libre por fin de la sombra de Sauron.

Y su hijo formaría parte de aquellos elegidos para hacerle frente.

Thranduil cerró los ojos y retiró la corona de su cabeza, solo entonces volvió a abrir los ojos y por un momento pudo ver al joven que solía ser. Pero sus ojos estaban tan llenos de sombras y ahora doble preocupación, por su gente y por su hijo.

Thranduil volvió a cerrar los ojos, y murmuró, "Eru, te ruego no me hagas perder a mi hijo en el mismo sitio en que perdí a mi padre."

¿Qué habría cambiado? Todo. Pero era imposible, el 'hubiera' no existía para ellos y ahora, solo podía esperar que el resultado fuese mejor que aquel del pasado. Thranduil dejó la corona en una mesita de noche y se retiró del espejo. Viniera lo que fuese, por su parte, él y su gente estarían listos para hacerle frente y no se rendirían mientras hubiese esperanza. Por que debía tenerla y él debía ser fuerte, por su gente y por su hijo; se juró a si mismo que Legolas no sufriría el mismo destino de perder a su padre.

Por que tal vez, en esta ocasión los errores del pasado se rectificarían y tal vez, solo tal vez él podría recuperar algo de su juventud, aunque fuese solo su sonrisa. Y su gente, al igual que el resto de la Tierra Media, sería libre de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A:** Todo comentario, critica constructiva o review es bienvenido. Gracias por leer.

-En "La Comunidad del Anillo", Gandalf menciona que Elrond ha enviado elfos y mensajeros y tal vez se pusieran en contacto con la gente de Thranduil, así que me pareció apropiado que de ser así Legolas mismo le llevase el mensaje a su padre.


End file.
